


Takoyaki and Oolong Tea

by TheOvidians



Category: Ageswap AU - Fandom, Manga Retelling, mp100, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: M/M, ageswap au, plus Terumob because, teacher student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOvidians/pseuds/TheOvidians
Summary: This is the story of a completely normal middle schooler, Reigen Arataka, and his more than abnormal teacher, Kageyama “Mob” Shigeo. Well, at least Reigen likes to announces himself as the next big sensation of the supernatural world and often tags along to see his teacher exorcising spirits with ease while he struggles to talk to other people and move about his days that Mob believes to be endlessly boring. Reigen might be ordinary, but his direct and honest emotions are something new and challenging for Mob and since he is lacking basic social skills it is sometimes hard to tell who is the teacher and who the student.(The fic will be a loose re-tell of the original manga story and I hope I will update in small but regular chapters. I just love the idea of Ageswap AU and want to see where I can go with the concept. I hope you will enjoy this journey along with me =))





	Takoyaki and Oolong Tea

The office was as plain as they come. A desk with a laptop on top, a chair, one plant in the corner behind the desk, one additional chair opposite to the desk and on the wall you could read a poster that stated a standard fee for all kinds of exorcism jobs. He thought it would be too troublesome to charge clients according to the work done, no matter if it is about one evil spirit or an army of revengeful ghosts, the job was the same, always.  
This room belonged to Kageyama Shigeo, 28 years old, sole owner of the ‘Spirit and Such Consultation’. If you would come to him for advice in any matter supernatural you might be surprised by how ordinary he would appear. He was a man of average height, not skinny but also not significantly muscular. He had never changed the bob cut that he had since middle school and from under the short bangs, two indifferent black eyes would watch you. Since it is currently winter season, he wore a black turtleneck pullover and a light-blue jeans. Kageyama Shigeo usually sits behind his desk when clients visit him and as they explain their problems he would firmly hold the cup of tea, which he would have brewed for the client and himself, and occasionally look from the person opposite to him into the tee and back to the person since he felt deeply uncomfortable when holding eye contact with another person for too long.  
However, this afternoon was different. Instead of a client, his guest was a middle schooler, instead of feeling bored and cautious, he grew increasingly annoyed and instead of someone seeking help, this one claimed to be able to help Kageyama.  
“I told you not to come to my office anymore, you know,” he sighed and placed a glass of water in front of the middle schooler.  
“I understand, BUT” said the blond teenager and dramatically pointed towards the sky “I believe fate brought us together. I am destined to be the greatest phenomenon of the next century!”  
The boy’s loud voice, his determined tone, his over-emphasised gestures, it was all too much for Kageyama. He felt like he aged quicker with each moment. He tried again:  
“Listen, Raigon-san, this is no place for kids and I certainly can’t…”  
“What did you just say?!” he interrupted him. “Did you just call me Raigon?! My name is Reigen Arakata, it is not that difficult of a name, Mob-san!”  
“Please don’t call me that…”  
Kageyama didn’t know where Reigen had heard his old nickname, but he certainly disliked being reminded of him.  
“Fine, how about Mob-sensei then?”  
Kageyama almost suffocated on the sip of water he intended to swallow in this moment.  
“That’s even worse.” He said between coughs.  
“Then I will just call you my teacher,” Reigen noded satisfyingly. “I like that, it has a mysterious aura to it.”  
“I think you are missing the point…”  
Kageyama decided that actions might be more convincing than words and allowed a very brief but strong surge of his telekinesis energy to move through his body to his fingertip in order to lift the two glasses into the air and to let the water inside of them flow freely above their heads. It looked like a small zero-gravity river and Reigen’s eyes began to shine even brighter.  
“This is amazing! Can you teach me how to do that? Why aren’t you all over the TV with these kinds of tricks?”  
“This is what I was trying to tell you. If you aren’t able to do this kind thing, you aren’t cut out for my line of work. Besides, normal people think ESP is fake, especially on TV.”  
Kageyama willed the water into the floating glasses and - like feathers - they slowly landed on the table as if nothing had happened.  
“I also are a man of have many talents.” Reigen protested, but his tone wasn’t as certain as it had been before.  
“I am sure I can learn how to do these kinds of things in no time if I have the right teacher.” He stood up, dramatically pointing at Kageyama. “And that is you!”  
“But, it is still dangerous.” he countered monotonous.  
“I don’t care!” Reigen quickly returned.  
“You often see the worst of the people and they often suspect you even if you do the job.”  
“I don’t care!”  
“You never know when a client might appear, they might come when you are in school.”  
“I don’t care!”  
“I might not be able to pay you.”  
“I...wait, that...that might be a problem.”  
Reigen was suddenly in deep thoughts and Mob was slightly surprised that he would be bothered by THAT of all things.  
“Well, then I just have to help you to make more money, right? Then you can pay me.” he quickly concluded and added. “I already know how to do that. In fact, I have a job for you!”  
Kageyama assumed this ‘job’ was the initial reason Reigen came here in the first place, but he didn’t bother to point that out to him.  
“This isn’t another cat stuck on a tree, which you believed to be a demonic fox-spirit, isn’t it?”  
Reigen seemed to waver at these words for a second, but he continued:  
“100 % authentic with a Reigen-guarantee. The client is an old lady, who lives nearby my house. She sometimes gives me some of her home-grown fruits on my way to scho… that is not important. Since last week, she sometimes hears a man’s voice shouting from inside her garden in the middle of the night. She fears it is her husband who came back 2 years after his death.”  
Kageyama had to admit that this sounded like an actual job, but he couldn’t be sure until he saw the old lady.  
Meanwhile, Reigen cleared his glass in one go and went back to staring at him. Kageyama noticed how he wore a yellow hoodie under his black jacket. He didn’t seem to care much for regulations on school uniforms or maybe he knew them well enough to know exactly how far he could go without getting into trouble for violating the dress code. He was probably a smart kid, he had to admit that.  
Also, it didn’t sound like a significantly dangerous situation and maybe this would be a good demonstration that exorcism isn’t the kind of grand activity that Reigen believed it to be.  
“Alright, can you show me to the lady’s house?” Kageyama asked eventually.  
He obviously didn’t expect this answer since Reigen needed several moments to realise that he had actually managed to convince him.  
“Yeah, sure! Just follow me, your trusty student.”  
"We will have to talk about this after we come back..."


End file.
